


Devil Trigger

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cheating, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, F/M, Multi, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: Kyrie happens upon a shocking scene, leading to her questioning things about not just her relationship with Nero, but herself.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Devil Trigger

Since the destruction of the Qliphoth, Nero had been busier than ever. Without Dante to help him, he was running himself ragged trying to keep up with the remaining demon forces in Redgrave and the surrounding cities. Lady and Trish were doing their best, but they were no descendants of Sparda. They were skilled, but Nero was in a league of his own...but even someone as strong as him was just one person. Eventually, exhaustion and numbers would win out.

Kyrie did what she could for him. She was no fighter, but had some basic knowledge of first aid and minor healing abilities. It wasn't much, but every little bit was useful at this point. What really worried her was Nico also working herself to the bone, fixing Nero's weapons and making new Devil Arms for him to use. The two had been spending a lot of time together lately. It made sense, considering she basically drove an armory, and could get to him and help out no matter where he ended up. He'd entertained her with tales of how Nico would show up in the most absurd places during the Qliphoth crisis.

Now, however, she was painfully aware of what had been going on right under her nose. She'd been outside, tending her garden when she heard mumbling coming from near Nico's van. Creeping over to investigate, she found the last thing she expected: Nico pressed back against the vehicle, Nero thrusting hard and fast into her. The strange thing was, she didn't feel angry. Not even hurt. She'd always expected she would, if someone she loved did this, but...maybe being around Nico had worn off on her. The woman did have a way of winding the former song maiden up and making her blush.

Taking a breath, Kyrie eases a hand into her shorts, brushing a finger along her slick entrance. Why did this turn her on so much? It was so confusing. She should be enraged. Make a scene. Something. Instead, she's spying on her boyfriend pistoning into the perverted gunsmith and touching herself. She doesn't even get to finish herself off, hearing the sign she knew well. That shuddering, growling breath Nero always took as he released his seed. The pleasured, giddy squeal Nico lets off nearly makes Kyrie's knees give out. Creeping away before they see her, she heads for the room she shares with Nero. She had to think.

In truth, the entire tryst had started out by accident on Nero's part. He'd been under Nico's van, trying to fix a leak when he felt his pants being unfastened. At first, he thought maybe Kyrie was teasing him. It was rare, but she had done such things before. So, he didn't object when his pants were slid down, letting his cock emerge, half-hard. It wasn't until he felt hips on his own and heat around his shaft that he realized it wasn't Kyrie. She was far too light to press down so hard. Pushing the roller he'd been laying on, he sees who it really is: Nico. Gripping his cock hard inside her, rocking her hips. When he sees her, she winks, then starts riding him properly.

Nero didn't exactly have an insane sex drive, but it was far more than Kyrie's nearly non-existent version. She'd never been that into sex, which caused something of a problem for him. Especially given that he didn't like bothering her about it. Made him feel kind of gross. But Nico had seen his growing frustration, and took matters into her own hands. If Kyrie wasn't going to get that cock, she absolutely would instead. And he'd been much more focused during fights now, without that building stress and tension.

Still, he wasn't entirely thrilled with this. The sex was definitely good, but he felt terrible doing this to Kyrie. He still loved the woman, after all. It also didn't help that Nico teased the redhead constantly, usually getting her all red-faced and flustered. He had to wonder if maybe Nico had something up her sleeve. The worst thing was, in the few weeks since he and Nico had started their affair, they'd had sex more than he and Kyrie had the entire time they'd known one another.

Kyrie was lost in thought when a knock came from her doorway, Nico standing with her arms folded under her breasts. "You enjoy the show, red?" It took her a second to realize what was said, cheeks flushing red. There was no way Nico saw her. The woman had her eyes closed during the sex she saw. "...What?" Rolling her eyes, the tanned woman pushes up her glasses, then pulls out her phone, showing feed from a security camera in the garage. It plainly showed Kyrie touching herself while spying on the two of them. "Look, you gotta know, I ain't tryin to steal your man. But the guy's pent up. And he's gettin distracted because of it. I'm only fuckin him because you ain't."

There was a thought she hadn't considered. She knew Nero had a healthy, if not absurd, sex drive. She wasn't opposed to sex herself, but was too awkward to approach him about it...and he was much the same, leading to both becoming increasingly frustrated. "I...see." She rubs her neck, gasping when Nico leans in close. "Ya got a good man. And he's got a good woman." She had no time to react before she felt lips on her own, melting against the gunsmith. An awkward clearing of a throat brings them both back, looking over to see Nero in the doorway.

Of all the situations she'd imagined herself in, this was **not** one of them. Sitting on her bed, watching Nero push his pulsing shaft into Nico, watching her friend moan in pleasure as he fills her. The sight of them having sex sent sparks up and down her spine. Openly toying with her body now, she bites her lip and watches. "Uh-uh, you ain't doing that yourself. Swing your leg over my face, let me finally get a taste of you." She'd never considered sex with a girl before, but the sight before her had her enthralled. Before she has time to rethink, she's straddling Nico's face, shivering as a tongue works along her pussy. Looking Nero in the eyes, hearing his cock make perverse squelching sounds inside Nico's soaked folds with each thrust.

Watching him cum inside their friend, then blushing hard when Nico convinces her to kneel down and suck him clean. Then, she's on her back, Nero pounding her harder than he ever has before. Not that she could tell him, considering she currently had Nico's cum-leaking pussy pressed to her lips. Tongue awkwardly exploring, not really sure what she was doing. She barely knew about sex with men, let alone women...but she got the distinct feeling that was going to change.

The sounds of sex and pleasure float down the hall, where Lady and Trish stand, each leaning on a wall. Chuckling, Trish glances to Lady. "Told you Kyrie would be into it. You owe me $100." Lady sighs, handing the bill to Trish. "How did you know?" Trish leans close, dragging a fingertip along Lady's chest, between her breasts. "I know repressed and sexually frustrated when I see it." The human blushes, glaring up at the demon woman. "Don't get ideas." Trish steps back, shrugging. "Suit yourself. But when you change your mind...you'll wish you'd asked me sooner." Winking, she strides down the steps, leaving Lady to catch her breath and compose herself.


End file.
